1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a method and system of securing and releasing subsea connected elements, such as tubular elements. More specifically, the disclosure relates to an overload system and method to facilitate the release of a subsea connection system due to tension overload.
2. Description of the Related Art
Deep water offshore platforms are generally moored to the seafloor through catenary mooring lines and tension cables. These lines are connected between the platforms on one end and structures on the seafloor on the other end. The lengths can be significant and in many cases exceed one or more kilometers (or miles). These lines can also include intermediate connections to assemble a string of such lines to complete the needed length. Further, various piping and other tubing lines for fluids, power, and other functions are connected between the platform and the subsea equipment stationed at a fixed location.
Movement of the platform relative to the seafloor is generally accommodated and factored into the weight, buoyancy, length of the lines, and other parameters so that under normal conditions, the system remains connected between the platform and seafloor. However, there are sometimes unforeseen events that can cause an overload condition. It is known that an overload condition can break, rupture, or otherwise destroy at least a portion of the connections between the platform and the seafloor, sometimes at considerable expense. In general, the components are removed from the sea to a topside or other surface above the sea for repair. Then, the components are replaced or repaired, and reinstalled to their suitable location.
One known connector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,902,045. The Abstract states in part,                A connector comprises a first coupling assembly comprising a first coupling member associated with an annular body from which extends a plurality of radially flexible fingers provided at their ends with engagement ribs engageable in grooves in a second coupling member to be abutted against the first coupling member. The fingers are held in their radially inner engaged position by a locking ring axially movable relative to the annular body between a locking position and an inoperative position. The locking ring may be associated a disengagement portion which, as the locking ring moves to its inoperative position, engages the ends of the fingers to move them radially outwardly to disengage the ribs from the grooves. The annular body may be axially movable relative to the first coupling member or fixed relative thereto.        
Therefore, there remains a need for a releasable connection system than can be overridden during an overload condition, and is resettable in a subsea position in situ.